Zombie
:This article is for the undead enemy featured in Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops . For the game mode, see Zombies (Mode). Zombies are enemies that appear in World at War and Black Ops. They are dead soldiers, as they are always in World at War, or civilians, as a fairly common occurrence in Black Ops with certain maps, such as "Five", reanimated by Element 115 ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ununpentium Ununpentium]) Creation Though the origin of the zombies remains mostly unclear, various incidents leading up to the creation of the zombies can be found via radio messages found in various maps. In Shi No Numa, a radio message can be heard in the starting room by turning on three radios or by turning one radio on and pressing the use button. The message can be read here. The numbers are the geological coordinates of Tunguska and Area 51. DG experiments is a reference to the Wunderwaffe DG-2. The asylum is the setting of the second level, Verrückt. 115 is [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ununpentium Ununpentium], an element found in meteors and known to power the Wonder Weapons and re-animating dead cells. A meteor containing 115 is shown in the map Shi No Numa outside one of the swamp areas. In Der Riese, the creation of the zombies and Hellhounds is almost completely explained. Radio messages confirm that Doctor Maxis was working with the Element 115 to create Wonder Weapons for Nazi Germany, to aid in winning the World War II. While doing so, he discovered that Element 115 also re-animates the dead, therefore creating Zombies. He tried to control the Zombies so that Nazi Germany could create an undead army to fight the Soviet Union. The problem was that they would always go berserk and would not obey commands. He was also (along with Edward Richtofen) working on a teleporter to use in combination with the Wunderwaffe DG-2 to strike the Russians in the back. One day, Maxis used his daughter Samantha's dog, Fluffy (who was pregnant), as a test subject for his teleporter. Unfortunately something went horribly wrong and Fluffy transformed into the first Hellhound. After this event his assistant, Edward locked Maxis and Samantha in the teleporter room with the mutated Fluffy killed them. Later in both "Five" and Kino der Toten, a new zombie appears called the Crawler Zombie. The Crawler Zombie explodes and emits Nova Gas (which is different from Nova 6, which is far more lethal) when it dies (unless it dies from a Ray Gun or a knife attack). Richtofen says the Crawler Zombies were a failed experiment of Doctor Maxis. Space Monkeys are primates from the Soviet Space Program that probably came in contact with Element 115 when they were sent to the moon. Speeds The Zombies have varying speeds, one of which is exclusive to Verrückt, and another exclusive to Ascension. These speeds are: *A very slow march. *A slow stumble with arms by their sides. *A normal walk with their arms waving in the air and their faces glancing upward at the sky. *A jog with arms straight out (like Frankenstein and in older classic Zombie films). *A fast run. Their arms move back and forth, similar to a human. *A sprint, with one arm in front of them pointing down and the other behind them in the air. *In Verrückt and Call of the Dead , some zombies have a sprint-like speed with their shoulders forward and arms moving as a person would while running (although to less of an extent). These are considerably faster than any other speed, and run at roughly the same speed that the player does with a high-mobility weapon (without sprinting). Any other gun class requires the player to sprint in order to not get caught by them. *In Ascension, on some occasions zombies will crouch down and roll towards the player, or even sidestep to avoid getting hit. Behavior The zombies seem to have reverted to a primal cognitive state, as they will attempt to kill or incapacitate any player through melee attacks. They are unable to use any weapons. Even when both legs are blown off, the zombies will continue to attempt to kill the players. The zombies also show an odd behavioral characteristic in the sense that they will stop attacking a player when he's downed, instead going for the player(s) that are still alive. The reason behind this is unknown. Some believe it is to leave the downed player to an agonizing death and to use them as bait to distract the other players, since players cannot defend themselves while reviving teammates. As shown by the secret Der Riese radio messages and Black Ops computer files, the zombies were meant to be controlled, but they would always end up going berserk, and not obey orders given to them. In Call of the Dead, Ascension, and Shi No Numa, zombies appear by crawling out of the ground. Characteristics Some zombies will die from only a few rounds from an M1911, while other zombies can withstand up to or exceed even a full magazine of a machine gun. This depends on the round as the zombies have more health in later rounds. Zombies also have varying movement speeds, from a slow stumble to an outright dash. Over the course of time, it seems the zombies are becoming more and more intelligent, first not even possible to attack the player through windows, now dodging bullets, cutting the players off and even jump at incredible heights. It can also be noted that some zombies march to the windows, as if marching with an army. The zombies also look different from each other. Some look as if they were burned to death, others look intimidating, while others are missing arms, or even have exposed bloody rib-cages. On Verrückt zombies sometimes appear to have staples inserted into their head, giving the assumption they died during brain surgery inside the Asylum. Most of the zombies in Black Ops have decomposed faces and have a slight change in their speed than other zombies. On Ascension, the zombies faces seem to have been warped more than before. For instance, some zombies have a type of gas mask and their flesh seems to sag in many places on their face. In Call of the Dead the Zombies have either charred black or frozen white skin, ripped sailor uniforms, civilian attire or burned scuba suits. Trivia * Some Zombies are seen marching in a Nazi goose step towards the windows in Verrückt, Der Riese and Kino der Toten. * The history of the zombies is shown in Der Riese/Radio Messages. * In WaW, if a Grenade is thrown at a zombie about to come out the ground, they will go into a crouching stance. * This crouching stance (as stated above) can be achieved in Black Ops, but only in cases of extreme lag as a zombie is coming out of the ground. * Technically, zombies are not unarmed. They are equipped with the weapon "BRAAAINS..." available through console commands. This, however, is only a Melee weapon, and if the zombies didn't have it, they would not be able to attack the players. * The Zombie AI is programmed to follow and attack which ever player is closest to it. This is the most apparent when their head is shot off and they still move towards the player and attempt to attack them. * When in water, the Zombies lose very little of their speed. * Any headless Zombie will continue to take damage every second until they die, upon which the full 100 points for the headshot is awarded. On higher rounds, a headless zombie may still have enough health to survive low-damage attacks. * A rare glitch may occur with the Thundergun, the zombie will be blown into the ceiling and will be stuck there. (confirmed on PS3 and Xbox 360). * There might be an occasional glitch on Verruckt where if a crawler goes down a flight of stairs, they will get stuck in the air and move as if they were crawling. * Very rarely, on Ascension, if a zombie is walking on the spot where the Lunar Lander is landing and it's crushed by the edge of the lander, the zombie's body and limbs will start to stretch to impossible lengths.(Confirmed on Xbox 360,PC). This may also happen with the Thundergun * Rarely on Der Riese, a zombie can stay in the barrier zone, and not come out. It only stands there (presumably in a corner). However, after a few minutes, its head explodes and it dies. * A rare glitch occurs on Ascension where a zombie can be seen attacking in a window, but not come out. (Confirmed on the PS3 and Xbox 360) * In Dead Ops Arcade, the zombies have eyes that glow red as opposed to the yellow glow in other levels. * It is possible to turn zombies back into humans with the new Wonder Weapon on Call of the Dead, the V-R11. Gallery Nacht der Untoten Poster2.jpg|Zombies attacking the player on "Nacht der Untoten". Verruckt.jpg|Zombies in Verruckt. Zombie 2 .jpg|Zombies in "Shi No Numa". Codzomb.jpg|Zombies attacking a Marine Raider armed with a flame-thrower. Promotional art for Shi No Numa DLC Map. Zombiemp3.jpg|Zombies in Der Riese. ZombieKDT.jpg|Zombies in Kino der Toten. ZombieFive.jpg|Zombies in "Five". Ascension Zombies.jpg|A group of Zombies in Ascension. Zombie_iPod_or_Phone.jpg|A Zombies on the iPhone/iPod Touch app File:Zombieicon.png|iPhone/iPod Touch/iPad icon showing a near-by Zombies. Creepy.jpg|Crawler zombies in Kino der Toten. ZombieDOA.jpg|A wave of Zombies in Dead Ops Arcade. File:Engineeruntoten.png|Engineer Untoten from the CIA database. File:Engineerzombie.png|Engineer Untoten as it appears in-game. American Zombies.PNG|Zombies in "Five" Nazi.PNG|A Zombie in Kino der Toten Crawler.PNG|Crawlers in Five KDT.PNG|More Zombies Zombiecallofthedead.png|A zombie in Call of the Dead XBOX_Hanging_Zombie.jpg|Some Zombies tend to hang upside-down on Call of the Dead. ZombieCotD.png|A zombie from the new map Call of the Dead Category:Enemies Category:Nazi Zombies